Barracks
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy_2Xhbo_-s '''19wongs4's cover on this Tower'] (~30 min. video).'' Not to be confused with the Soldier, a tower with a similar name to the Barrack's spawned units, or the Patrol, a tower that functions similar to the Barracks. Description The Barracks is a tower similar to Patrol. At level 1, it spawns a Soldier that moves down the path with 3 health, stopping to fire at nearby zombies. The Barracks has a unique cap of only 2 being allowed to be placed due to the lag the Soldiers cause. It also has a cap of one Barracks army on the path at a time. As with the Patrol, any Soldiers that come into contact with zombies will damage them. Upgrades Squadron ($450) * Increase Soldiers spawned from the barracks from 1 to 2. * Sell price changes to $575. ---- Spec Ops ($820) * Upgrades the Soldiers to level 3. * Increases Soldier range. * Allows the Soldiers to see Hidden. * +Added Cosmetics to the soldiers: Headset and shades. * Sell price changes to $985. ---- Legion ($3,400) * Upgrades Soldiers to level 4. * Increase Soldiers spawned from 2 to 3. * Increases Soldier health to 5. * Increases Soldiers damage from 1 to 2 per shot. * The Soldiers walk slightly faster. * Added Cosmetics to the soldiers; Longer sleeves. * Sell price changes to $1900. ---- Fort ($7,800) * Upgrades Soldiers to level 5. * Increases Soldiers spawned from 3 to 4. * Increases Soldier health to 8. * Increases Soldier damage to from 2 to 4 per shot. * Added Cosmetics to the soldiers; A laser gun, new shades, and new outfit (black and grey). * Sell price changes to $4100. ---- Tactics * Place the second barracks when the wave of soldiers from the first one spawns, soldiers from both barracks have a higher damage and can hold off zombies longer before getting trampled. * Barracks cause unholy amounts of lag at high levels - be wary of this. *Barrack soldiers can shoot across bends, and maps with more bends make it stronger. Maps that are strongest with barracks include: **Borderlands **Cyber Quarters **Military Base **Midnight Road **Western **Desert Outskirts (opinionated) * Barracks are affected by the Commander's as a buff to range and firerate to the Soldiers. * Barracks are usually only effective around early/mid game - Lightning, Boss3, Boss4, Idk, Virus, and Patient Zero will usually kill the spawned Soldiers before they can inflict any serious damage. * Another useful thing to do is place the Barracks at the edge of the map along with Patrols and Farms. This gives your teammates more room for their units * It is rumored that the Barracks' 3rd upgrade, Spec Ops, was originally going to be named "Radio". Trivia * The Barracks' soldiers have the exact same stats and upgrades as the Soldier. *Bug: When fully upgrading Barracks, it will indicate "Fort 2500$". Update History * (11/5/2017) Barracks added ** (11/5) Fixed Barracks doing weird stuff ** (11/5) Reconfigured Barracks (Different appearance + Soldiers fire a bit faster + more health) * (8/30/2018) - Spawning unit buffs now go to the actual unit rather than the production tower. (A tank will shoot faster from speed buffs rather than spawning faster). Also they get vision boosts now as well. Affects Patrol, Barracks, and Zed. * (9/10/2018) - Soldiers get their HP increased. ** Level 1,2 and 3: 3 --> 4 HP * (9/12/2018) - Barracks can only have 1 army on the field at a given time, Barracks spawn rate increased. BarracksLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 2. BarracksLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 3. BarracksLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 4. fort.png|Upgrade icon of Barracks when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Burst Category:Spawning